


Я не в твоей лиге, Уиттмор

by tetralibria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Насрать мне на эту машину, — бубнит он, выдыхая мне куда-то в район ключицы, — насрать.<br/>Я молча слушаю его короткие всхлипы, которые со временем утихают, как только он собирается с силами.<br/>— Они ведь совсем меня не знают, — выдыхает он, смотря на меня своими красными припухшими глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> u can check out my account on ficbook.net as well

— Я не в твоей лиге, Уиттмор, — объясняю ему я, стоя позади трибун поля для игр по лакроссу.  
  
  
  
  
      Всё началось ещё в тот момент, когда Джексон начал потихоньку отдаляться от Лидии.  
  
      Знакомы с Уиттмором мы были практически с пелёнок, разве что нормальному общению между нами мешали его богатые родители, считавшие, что их сыночку нужна подружка под стать. Этой подружкой позднее оказалась Лидия Мартин.  
Никогда не забуду его отчасти радостные и отчасти грустные глаза, когда он приехал ко мне, чтобы похвастаться только что полученным в подарок Порше. Не забуду то, как крепко он обнимал меня в тот вечер, еле сдерживая слёзы, чтобы те не полились по моим плечам.  
  
 _— Насрать мне на эту машину, — бубнит он, выдыхая мне куда-то в район ключицы, — насрать.  
      Я молча слушаю его короткие всхлипы, которые со временем утихают, как только он собирается с силами.  
— Они ведь совсем меня не знают, — выдыхает он, смотря на меня своими красными припухшими глазами._  
  
      Всего лишь один квартал, до которого пешком можно дойти за семь минут. Вот что нас разделяло. Разумеется, помимо заносчивых родителей Джексона. Иногда, когда родители Уиттмора заставали его за хотя бы мимолётным взглядом в мою сторону, они вечно поправляли его и говорили, что с такими отбросами общества общаться не им позволяет уровень социума.  
  
— Не нравится? Спустись на пару уровней ниже, — говорили они прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, оставляя того под замком до следующего утра.  
  
      Можно подумать, это останавливало его от побега через окно. Нормальные парни убегают из дома к своим девушкам, а Джексон приходил ко мне. Он никогда не жаловался. Просто рассказывал. А я просто слушала. Мы были оба слишком разбиты, чтобы портить друг другу жизнь и мучать самих себя.  
  
 _— Я не хочу их подвести, — шёпотом выдыхает он, вцепляясь в мою ладонь, когда мы лежим на моей кровати плечом к плечу и смотрим в потолок, в котором проделано небольшое окно, отворяющее нам вид на ночное небо.  
— Ты не подведёшь их, — в тон ему отвечаю я, опираясь на локоть. Я смотрю на его лицо — оно такое умиротворённое… Прямая противоположность Джексона самого. Я знаю, как он требователен к себе. Я знаю, что не стоит относиться к нему снисходительно. Я знаю…  
— О чём думаешь? — прерывает мою мысль он, слегка поворачивая голову в мою сторону, вглядываясь в меня. В комнате темно, но я замечаю, как блестят его глаза. И у меня нет желания что-либо сейчас скрывать.  
— Перестань так придираться к себе, Джексон. — Он смотрит на меня вопросительно, ожидая продолжения. — Ты итак идеален. Чего ты ещё хочешь?  
— Я хочу быть лучшим во всём, — отвечает он.  
— У тебя итак всё идеально, ты только посмотри! — всплёскиваю руками я. — У тебя нормальные родители, у тебя классная тачка, классная девушка, ты — капитан команды по лакроссу, ты всем обеспечен. Что ещё тебе нужно? — начинаю повышать голос я. — Ты итак идеален. Слишком идеален, — замолкаю я.  
Он смотрит на меня так, словно я только что открыла ему Вселенную._  
  
      Как-то раз он, весь взмыленный и взбудораженный, влетел ко мне в дом прямо посередине дня, не обращая внимания на вечно любопытных соседей. Разумеется, то, что он мне рассказал, стоило того.  
  
 _— У нас в городе есть оборотень! — выдыхает он, замирая передо мной. Я стою на кухне в одной только футболке, которая заканчивается чуть выше колена, и наливаю себе чай.  
— Типа оборотень-оборотень? — спрашиваю я, доставая ещё одну кружку из шкафчика.  
— Ну, человек-оборотень, знаешь…  
— Да знаю я, — медленно отвечаю я, пытаясь успокоить свою головную боль, — успокойся, пожалуйста.  
— Скотт — оборотень! И тот парень, Хейл, тоже оборотень!  
— А дальше что? — невозмутимо продолжаю допрос я, наблюдая за тем, как быстро он глотает горячий чай, от чего его рот немедленно обжигает огнём и он начинает корчиться от боли.  
— Я тоже хочу стать оборотнем!  
      После этой фразы чаем давлюсь уже я._  
  
      После этого его визита я получила от родителей такого нагоняя, что меня закрыли дома на неделю. Даже отпросили со школы под предлогом какой-то болезни. Заколотили окна снаружи, закрыли замок. Я в который раз благодарила своего родного отца за то, что выделил мне уголок с отдельной ванной комнатой. После его смерти мать словно сошла с ума: нашла какого-то больного на голову придурка, позвала его жить с нами, дала ему свободу в действиях любого рода надо мной. И ей всё равно на то, что он делает со мной, когда её нет дома.  
Я помню тот момент, когда родители ещё не запрещали нам с Джексоном общаться.  
  
       _Я убегаю, куда глаза глядят, еле перепрыгивая через изредка попадающиеся упавшие ветки деревьев. Я хочу унестись в такую даль, в которой меня не найдёт даже ветер. Слёзы застилают мои глаза, и я падаю на землю, споткнувшись об очередную ветку. Меня бьёт приступ истерики, когда сильные руки охватывают меня, усаживая на колени. Джексон.       Он раскачивается со стороны в сторону, укачивая заодно и меня._  
— Всё образуется, — шепчет мне в макушку двенадцатилетний пацан, который крепко держит меня в своих руках. — Всё будет хорошо.  
      Ни он, ни я тогда ещё не знали, чем обернётся наш побег.  
      После того, как полиция отыскала нас, родители Джексона немедленно пресекли любое общение между нами. Моя мать спустя полгода сделала то же самое. Вот только нам это вовсе не помешало.  
  
  
  
  
      И вот мы здесь, на тренировочном поле, стоим за трибунами. Джексон нависает надо мной, одной рукой держась за балку, а второй — за мою талию. В его глазах присутствует какая-то растерянность. Я не знаю, что это — боль от потери Лидии (с которой он, вроде как, сам порвал) или же тяжесть ноши от всех недавно свалившихся на него новостей.  
— Ты давно мне нравишься, — говорит он, не отводя от меня взгляд. Я, в свою очередь, тоже не смотрю никуда, кроме его глаз. Они гипнотизируют меня.  
— Я не Лидия Мартин, — тихо отвечаю я, поправив вывалившуюся прядь волос за ухо. — И я никогда не буду такой.  
— Тебе и не нужно быть такой, — говорит он, прижимаясь ближе и целуя меня в макушку. — Ты — другая. Ты та, кто ты есть.  
— Джексон…  
— Александра, — перебивает он, — пожалуйста. Ты давно мне нравишься. Ты всегда понимала меня. И ты до сих пор понимаешь меня.  
      Я молчу, чуть поднимая голову, и смотрю на его губы. Разумеется, за долгие годы нашей дружбы у меня были соображения насчёт нашей слишком уж тесной привязанности, но я не думала, что это приведёт к данной ситуации. Он замечает мой взгляд и замирает, ожидая моей реакции.  
— К чёрту, — шепчу я, притягивая его к себе, схватив за воротник, и целую. Это далеко не первый мой поцелуй, но самый приятный из них. Оторвавшись друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, он прижимается своим лбом к моему, зажмуривая глаза. Мы стоим так несколько минут, пока неподалёку не начинают слышаться голоса тренера Финстока и остальных ребят из команды.  
— Одно свидание, — говорит он, заглядывая мне в глаза. — Всего лишь одно. Обещаю, я не облажаюсь.  
— Я не в твоей лиге, Уиттмор, — отвечаю ему я, проводя ладонью по щеке, после чего начинаю уходить в противоположную от него сторону. — Прости.


	2. Chapter 2

     Терминал аэропорта Хитроу был переполнен людьми, несмотря на довольно-таки поздний час моего прибытия. Разумеется, сравнивать Бейкон Хиллс с Лондоном — занятие неблагодарное и абсолютно бесполезное, но, тем не менее, ассоциация всё равно проскальзывает.   
  
      Я стою посреди потока людей, быстро идущих в разные стороны, оглядываясь вокруг себя. Уиттмор обещал встретить меня сразу после посадки, поэтому я и не рискую двигаться куда-либо за пределы аэропорта. После одиннадцатичасового полёта голова разрывается на части от долгого нахождения в воздухе в закрытом пространстве.   
  
      Присев на ближайшую скамейку, я бросаю быстрый взгляд на табло с названиями рейсов, подумывая о том, когда мне всё-таки стоит отправиться обратно. Мама была совсем не в восторге от моей идеи улететь в Лондон на последние несколько недель летних каникул перед выпускным классом. Отчиму, к слову, это тоже очень не понравилось. И, наслушавшись их напутствий, я половину пути думала о том, что возвращаться нет никакого желания.   
  
      Водрузив свои сумки на соседнее кресло, я ныряю в карман за смартфоном, проверяя наличие сообщений или звонков от Джексона. Ничего нет. Как раз в тот момент, когда я уже отключила экран и с тяжёлым выдохом хотела засунуть телефон обратно, раздалась мелодия входящего.  
  
— Ты где? — без приветствий спрашивает Уиттмор нервным голосом.  
— В Хитроу, доброе утро, — не без сарказма возмущаюсь я, поднимаясь со своего места и хватая сумки, удерживая телефон плечом.   
— Конкретнее, — раздражённо выдыхает парень в трубку.  
— Сейчас пойду к выходу, жди там.  
  
      Сбросив звонок, я быстро засунула телефон на своё место, и, спросив у ближайшего пассажира, направилась к выходу.   
  
      Уиттмор уже стоял там, с двумя пластиковыми стаканами кофе, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Невольно засмотревшись на него, я замерла на месте — совсем не к радости человека, идущего позади меня. Тихо извинившись и, наконец, решив, кто всё-таки виноват в столкновении, мы разошлись по своим делам.  
  
— Привет, — спокойно здороваюсь я, подкрадываясь к парню, который дёргается от неожиданности.  
— Лекс, ну наконец-то! — выдыхает тот, расслабленно выдохнув и потянувшись ко мне. После неудачной попытки обняться (напомню — на мне несколько нелёгких сумок с вещами), он наконец-то осознал проблему, и, протянув один из стаканов, забрал у меня две сумки. — Твой любимый, — кивнул он, направившись к стоянке.  
  
      Я вдыхаю запах своего фраппучино, вглядываясь в освещённые окрестности аэропорта и прямо-таки чувствую, как здесь не то, что земля другая, здесь по-другому пахнет даже воздух. Лондон пахнет землёй, последождевой сыростью и, к моему удивлению, сахарной ватой. Всё иначе. Свежее, свободнее.   
  
      Пока я летаю в облаках, оценивая возможности нового для меня города, Уиттмор аккуратно снимает с меня остальные сумки, стараясь не зацепить мой стакан с кофе, который я пью маленькими глотками, оценивая новые для себя ощущения.   
  
— Как тебе город? — спрашивает парень, резко вырывая меня из мечтаний, заставив поперхнуться.  
— Видела пока только аэропорт, — улыбаюсь я, выбрасывая пустой стакан в урну. — Ты что, продал свой Ламбо? — я аккуратно провожу ладонью по поверхности новёхонького белого Range Rover Sport, остуженного прохладными английскими ветрами.  
— Посчитал, что для тебя, барахольщицы, одного Ламборгини будет мало, — с усмешкой выдыхает Джексон, протягивая ко мне свои руки. Я повторяю его действие, и вскоре мы стоим на парковке, обнимая друг друга под светом фонаря, а я для себя отмечаю, что Уиттмор так и не поменял аромат своей туалетной воды. Я улыбаюсь, когда парень целует меня в макушку и бубнит что-то о том, что скучал по мне.  
— Я тоже скучала, — шепчу я, выпутываясь из объятий. — Ну что, покажешь мне город?  
— Завтра, — говорит Джексон, открывая дверцу машины и помогая мне забраться внутрь.   
— Почему завтра? — игриво возмущаюсь я.  
— Ты, наверно, устала от перелёта, — со смешком выдыхает он, заводя мотор и выруливая из парковки.   
  
      Следующие минут двадцать поездка проходит в тишине, но, когда мы останавливаемся на очередном перекрёстке, я всё-таки не могу сдержаться:  
— Левостороннее движение. Кто бы мог подумать…   
  
      Джексон отрешённо кивает, понимая смысл моей фразы через несколько секунд, после чего мы разражаемся громким смехом.  
  
— Не верилось, что когда-нибудь окажешься с левой стороны, а не с привычной правой, да? — проводя по лицу рукой от смеха, выдыхает он.  
— Думаю, пятьсот долларов вполне себя окупили хотя бы тем, что я увидела левостороннее в живую!   
— О не-е-ет, — протягивает Уиттмор, отвлекаясь от руля и хватая меня за ладонь, оставляя нежный поцелуй на пальцах, — я покажу тебе ещё очень многое, Лекс.   
  
      Его неожиданный жест оставляет меня без слов и воздуха, а Джексон, почувствовав моё напряжение, немедленно отпускает меня и быстро переводит внимание на дорогу.  
  
— Очень надеюсь, что ты многое изучил здесь за два года… — роняю я, стараясь перебить оглушающую неудобную тишину в салоне, но неудачно — Джексон ведёт машину слишком уж сосредоточенно.  
  
  
      Через пятнадцать минут мы уже поворачивали на улицу, состоящую из очередных однотипных домов. Только в этот раз они выглядели гораздо богаче, чем все те, мимо которых мы проезжали по пути сюда.   
  
— Итон сквер, — поясняет Джексон, притормаживая у дома с номером 45, написанном на обеих колоннах, стоящих по бокам у входа.  
— Рассадник богачей? — тихим голосом бормочу я, даже не стараясь прикрыться радостным настроением из-за того, что произошло в машине.  
— Можно и так назвать, — отзывается Джексон, вылезая из салона.  
  
      Я вылезаю вслед за ним, опираясь на автомобиль спиной и осматриваясь. Полночный ветер нежно обдувает моё лицо, принося запах сырого асфальта и каких-то цветов. Так, наверно, пахнет счастье.   
  
— Ты идёшь?  
  
      Я открываю глаза, осматривая Уиттмора с головы до ног, обвешанного моими сумками, и киваю.  
  
— Тебе помочь? — со смешком спрашиваю я, наблюдая за тем, с какой лёгкостью он направляется к входной двери.  
— Ты, кажется, забываешь одну очень важную вещь, — выдыхает он, роясь в карманах в поисках ключа.  
— Какую же? — спрашиваю я, облокотившись о прохладную стену и не сводя глаз с Джексона. И, кажется, это его смущает.  
— Я всё-таки стал оборотнем. И это, — наконец достаёт он ключи, вставляя их в замок, — предполагает свои определённые плюсы.  
  
      Мы наконец-то вваливаемся в его квартиру, и я обалдеваю от количества свободного места и такой, не постесняюсь этого слова, богатой красоты. Всё вокруг блестит и слепит своей белоснежной чистотой, которая буквально замораживает меня на одном месте с раскрытым от удивления ртом.  
  
— Это гостиная, — поясняет Джексон, аккуратно подталкивая меня в спину. — Пойдём, покажу тебе твою комнату. Ты голодна?   
  
      Я киваю, не в силах отвести взгляд от его огромной квартиры, аккуратно проводя кончиками пальцев по каждому предмету, который встречается на моём пути. Всё слишком красиво. Совсем не так, как дома. Просторнее, чище, свободнее. Мы медленно, но верно поднимаемся на второй этаж, сворачивая в первую комнату направо. Передо мной расстилается более тёплого оттенка комната с некоторыми элементами хай-тека, от которого Джексон был без ума в своё время. Помещение также довольно просторное. Наверно, здесь вполне можно уместить около десяти человек, расположив их по отдельности.  
  
      Джексон аккуратно ставит мои сумки рядом со шкафом, а я, стянув толстовку, бросаю её на кресло. Наверно, настало время навести здесь свой порядок.  
  
— Я вот одного не пойму, — выдыхает Уиттмор, присаживаясь на край моей временной кровати, — зачем ты брала столько вещей? Я вполне не против шоппинга.  
— Я против, — резко отзываюсь я, осматривая шкаф и прочие предоставленные мне во владение предметы, попутно распределяя вещи на вешалку.  
— Да ладно, — занудно выдыхает Джексон, — ты же знаешь, что мне ничего для тебя не жалко. Завтра сходим и купим тебе чего-нибудь.  
— Джексон, — с усталым вздохом поворачиваюсь к нему я, скрестив руки на груди, — не надо. Достаточно того, что ты пустил меня жить к себе. Поверь, я о таком, — я обвожу руками комнату, — даже и не могла мечтать.  
— Зачем мечтать? — поднимается парень, быстро преодолевая расстояние между нами и крепко обнимая меня. — Ты уже здесь.  
  
      Мы наслаждаемся теплом и запахом друг друга довольно продолжительное время до тех пор, пока мой живот не начинает нервничать из-за голода. Джексон выдыхает со смешком мне в волосы, целуя в макушку, и, отрываясь, берёт за руку.  
  
— Пойдём, буду приобщать тебя к английским завтракам.  
  
      Я смеюсь ему в спину, отчётливо понимая, что час ночи это очень даже утро, и он безумно прав.   
  
— Уиттмор, — окликаю его я, пока он занят готовкой, — у меня вот к тебе несколько серьёзных вопросов.  
— Слушаю внимательно, сестрёнка, — развеселившись, отвечает он, подтанцовывая под какую-то ненавязчивую песню, льющуюся из динамиков кухонного телевизора.  
— Во-первых, — загибаю палец я, — с каких пор ты готовишь?  
  
      Джексон бросает на меня скептический взгляд, после чего показывает язык и отворачивается обратно к плите.  
  
— Наверно, с тех самых, как переехал в Лондон.  
— Что, бегать по ресторанам здесь дороговато даже для тебя? — я смеюсь, упираясь взглядом в близлежащий каталог с продающимися домами.  
— Не-е-ет, — нараспев отвечает он, что-то помешивая на плите и мечась к тостеру, — просто как-то раз подумал типа «а не стать ли мне поваром?», и вот он я.  
— Ты? Повар? — в удивлении приподнимаю бровь я, не веря своим ушам.  
— Нет, ты чего, — надувает губы он, оглядывая меня с головы до ног, — просто сходил на пару занятий, а потом вдохновение пропало.  
— Там было слишком много недостойных тебя девчонок? — шутливо спрашиваю я.  
— Боже, Лекс… — тихо выдыхает Джексон, выключая плиту, но не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. — Я ведь говорил… — он судорожно вдыхает, напрягая спинные мышцы. — Я изменился.  
  
      Я медленно встаю со своего места, огибаю столешницу, и обнимаю Уиттмора со спины, аккуратно прижимаясь лбом. Он тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается, стараясь не выбиться из моих объятий, и смотрит на меня, обводя взглядом каждую черту моего лица, заставляя меня покраснеть.   
  
— Ладно, — улыбнувшись уголком рта, вещает парень, отстраняя меня, — садись за стол.   
  
Я беспрекословно выполняю его просьбу, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Ваша овсянка, мисс, — с английским акцентом произносит Джексон, ставя тарелку с кашей и фруктами мне под нос, а рядом — тосты с джемом и кружку чая.   
— Я не отравлюсь? — непроизвольно вырывается из моего рта прежде, чем я успеваю сообразить.  
— Нет, — с улыбкой на губах произносит Джексон, потирая покрасневшие от усталости глаза, — а если отравишься — то мы отправимся в больницу вместе, — начинает он «утреннюю» трапезу раньше меня.  
  
      Попробовав совсем небольшую ложечку каши, я прихожу к выводу, что Джексон действительно научился готовить, потому что эта каша — чёртово произведение искусства.  
  
— Ты говорила что-то о вопросах, — напоминает Уиттмор, продолжая есть.  
— Ах да, — я закалываю мешающую прядь волос подальше, — ты нашёл здесь стаю?  
— Нет.  
— За два года?  
— Не то чтобы она мне была нужна, — прямо отвечает он, не сводя с меня взгляд, — я сам справляюсь, если мне что-то понадобится.  
— А как же…  
— Здесь ничего не происходит, Лекс, — перебивает он меня. — Совсем ничего. Здесь я — обычный парень, спортсмен, подающий огромные надежды, ничего больше.  
— И ты здесь один живёшь?   
— Да.  
— А тебе не кажется, что эта квартира слишком… ну не знаю, пустая?  
— Поэтому ты и здесь, — тепло улыбается парень, вставая из-за стола и собирая наши тарелки. — Пей чай, а то остынет.  
— Спасибо.  
— А ты сама как? Какие планы на будущее?  
— Твою… — обжигаю я язык о горячий чай, над чем Джексон смеётся во весь голос, не сдерживаясь. — Говнюк!  
— Я здесь ни при чём, — сдаваясь, поднимает руки вверх парень, возвращаясь за стол. — Рассказывай, как там все.  
— Лидия в порядке, — посерьёзнев, выдаю я и замолкаю.  
— Я спросил обо всех, а не только о Лидии.  
— Эллисон умерла, с Дереком и Питером опять какие-то проблемы, Стайлз в полной заднице, а Скотт — истинный альфа. Вот и всё.  
— И как ты до сих пор остаёшься человеком? — с улыбкой удивляется Джексон, аккуратно отпивая из кружки.  
— Я собираюсь в Красный крест, Джексон, — одёргиваю его я. — Пусть я и остаюсь более-менее в курсе событий, но я почти всё свободное время провожу в больнице, помогая миссис МакКолл, которая, к слову, тоже всё ещё человек.  
— Вау, — выдыхает Уиттмор, — просто вау.  
— Ну что тебе опять не нравится? — взмаливаюсь я, легонько стукнув ладонями по столу.  
— Ты не думаешь переехать сюда, в Лондон? — спрашивает он, не поднимая на меня взгляда.   
  
      Как бы я не старалась, я не смогла удержать своей искренней улыбки, которая нарисовалась на моём лице от такого вопроса.  
  
— Возможно, — вкрадчиво отвечаю я.  
— В таком случае, — Джексон поднимает взгляд на меня, — я приглашаю тебя завтра на свидание.


	3. Стайлз

_Bastille — Get Home_

  
  
  
— Спасибо за прогулку, Стайлз, — с нежной улыбкой отзывается Александра, опуская рукава своей кофты чуть ниже.   
  
      На улице за последние пятнадцать минут разыгралась практически буря — дождь льёт очень сильный, но грозы, к счастью, не предвидится, поэтому нам уж точно не грозит погибнуть из-за того, что в нас попадёт молния. Но, несмотря на непогоду и вопреки моим протестам, подруга потащила меня именно под природный душ.   
  
      Капли стучат по листве деревьев, металлическим крышам домов, принося странное чувство покоя.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — широко улыбаюсь я, пытаясь не набрать полный рот дождевой воды, из-за чего картинно морщусь, а Александра смеётся во весь голос.   
  
      Я смотрю на неё заворожённо — она такая прекрасная и волшебная именно в этот момент, поливаемая дождевой водой. Тёмные волосы уже давно слиплись в крупные локоны, повисая по сторонам её лица и мешая ей иногда посматривать на меня.  
  
— Ты точно смотрел погодные сводки? — притворно надменно приподнимает она бровь, делая серьёзное лицо, но не сдерживается и смеётся ещё громче, едва ощутимо охватывая меня за талию и прижимая к себе.   
— Прости за джип, — со смешком выдаю я, поправив её волосы, на что она лишь машет головой.   
  
      Уже поздно, на улице становится темнее с каждой прошедшей минутой, а ветер становится прохладнее. К нашему везению, дождь уже гораздо ослабел, оканчивая душ. Я чувствую, как Александра слегка дрожит от нахлынувшего ветра, постукивая зубами.   
  
— Сейчас тебе кофту дам, — спохватываюсь я, отстранившись от неё, и принявшись стягивать прилипшие к запястьям рукава.  
— Стайлз, — смеётся девушка, сгибаясь пополам, — оглянись вокруг, — она кружится по тротуару и выходит на пустую дорогу, обводя руками пространство, — только что закончился дождь. И мы оба мокрые.   
  
      Я смеюсь от досады, осознавая свою оплошность, и протираю лицо ладонью, стирая капли прохладной воды.  
  
— Знаешь, — продолжает Александра, медленно продолжая свой путь по двум жёлтым полосам разметки словно фотомодель, — будет немного странно.  
— Что именно? — я иду неподалёку от неё, потирая плечи в отчаянной попытке согреться, и изредка посматривая на подругу.  
— Будет странно, если мы умрём от переохлаждения, а не от чего-то сверхъестественного, — с мягкой улыбкой на губах произносит Александра, стараясь говорить как можно нежнее, учитывая все последние события. Она знает про ногицунэ, она знает про Скотта, Лидию, о психах, проводящих эксперименты… И я в который раз безумно радуюсь тому, что она не впутывается в это дело.   
  
      Мы степенно бредём вдоль нашей улицы, подходя всё ближе к своим домам.   
  
— Спасибо, Стайлз, — машет мне ладонью девушка, не решаясь подойти и перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, пытаясь согреться.  
— Тебе спасибо, — отзываюсь я, дыша на продрогшие ладони, — было приятно провести этот день без всего сверхъестественного.  
— Знаешь, что? — с задорным блеском в глазах поворачивается Александра, осматривая меня с головы до ног.  
— Что?  
— Я знаю, как нам согреться! — кричит она и срывается с места, убегая вперёд по улице.   
  
      Я смеюсь от неожиданности, и наклоняюсь, чтобы поправить распутавшиеся шнурки на кроссовках, когда совсем неподалёку раздаётся громкий скрип шин об асфальт и звук упавшего тела.   
  
      Я моментально вспотеваю от страха и поднимаю глаза туда, где несколько мгновений назад была моя подруга, замечая тёмный минивэн и его водителя, который судорожно трясёт девушку. Очнувшись от секундного шока, я подрываюсь с места и бегу быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, жёстко приземляясь на колени и раздирая их до крови.  
  
— Что я наделал… — постоянно повторяет водитель, со страхом всматриваясь мне в глаза, не находя в них никакой поддержки.  
— Лекс? — я аккуратно склоняюсь над окровавленным телом девушки, нежно дотрагиваясь до её плеч. Господи, пожалуйста…  
— Стайлз, — тихий хрип срывается с её губ, и она судорожно хватает меня за ладонь, — Стайлз…  
— Тихо, тихо, — пытаюсь успокоить Александру и себя, сдерживая слёзы. — Звони в больницу! — кричу я всё ещё трясущемуся водителю, который ходит туда-сюда, и наблюдаю краем глаза за тем, как он вытаскивает свой мобильник. — Хэй, Лекс, — шепчу я ей в ухо, наклоняясь, — держись. Пожалуйста, держись. Я не смогу без тебя.   
— Джексон… — срывается с её губ, после чего она ослабевает и теряет сознание.   
  
  
      Я наблюдаю за тем, как медсёстры мельтешат, присоединяя Александру ко всем требуемым аппаратам и выжимая всё до максимума. Мама Скотта тоже работает, не сдерживая слёз — в конце концов, они с Александрой работали бок о бок, проводя друг с другом несчётное количество времени.   
  
      Я смотрю, как мать Александры — Алисия — врывается в палату с громкими всхлипами, и вжимаюсь в кресло. Всё происходящее — моя вина. Не отвлекись я на такую незначительную мелочь, как шнурки, то, возможно, Александра была бы жива.   
  
      Со временем всё вокруг меня успокаивается, состояние девушки становится более-менее стабильным, а Мелисса приносит мне очередной стакан кофе, заботливо склоняясь надо мной. Я благодарю её кивком головы, вытирая очередную стекающую по щеке жгучую слезу, и продолжаю наблюдать за подругой.   
  
      Просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то трясёт меня за плечо, и роняю из-за неожиданности пустой стакан из-под кофе на пол, после чего выпрямляюсь.  
  
— Она просила позвонить Джексону, — хриплым, бессильным шёпотом произносит Алисия, придерживая меня за запястье. — А я не могу этого сделать, Стайлз. Пожалуйста, — с мольбой в глазах смотрит на меня женщина, и я, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает очередной приступ паники, быстро киваю, бросая быстрый взгляд на подругу. — Она спит, — объясняет женщина, — просила тебя не будить. Ты уж присмотри за ней, пока я схожу за нужными ей вещами, ладно? — отчаянно просит женщина, стирая с моих щёк слёзы. — Ты ни в чём не виноват, Стайлз. Всё будет хорошо. Просто позвони Джексону, ладно? — я киваю ещё раз, и женщина, медленно кивнув, направляется к выходу из палаты, ещё раз поцеловав дочь в лоб на прощание. 


	4. Джексон

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо выдыхаю я, целуя холодную и безжизненную ладонь Александры.   
  
  
      На кладбище стоит полная тишина, лишь тихие перешёптывания ведутся в компании Стайлза и Скотта вместе с их подругами. Я оборачиваюсь лицом ко всем остальным и подхожу к микрофону — Алисия просила меня сказать пару слов о Лекс; сделать то, чего я хотел меньше всего — открыть свою душу перед уймой народа, собравшихся здесь, чтобы проводить ту, которую я любил всей своей небольшой душой, в последний путь.   
  
      Прокашлявшись, я достаю заранее приготовленный мной лист, который, по идее, должен содержать хотя бы пару предложений прощальной речи, но вместо этого он пуст; я думал, что смогу найти хоть какие-то слова, но очень сильно ошибался.   
  
      Я пытаюсь вытащить из себя хотя бы пару слов о том, как сильно я буду о ней скучать или о том, каким прекрасным она была другом и человеком, но как только я задумываюсь о последнем, слёзы наконец вырываются и начинают течь по щёкам. Зрение расплывается моментально, а в горле вырастает комок.   
  
      Поняв, что мои попытки тщетны, я комкаю от злости пустой лист и кидаю его куда-то в сторону, срываясь в недалёкий лес; в тот самый лес, в котором около пяти лет назад я успокаивал Лекс после смерти её отца. Воспоминания взрываются во мне, причиняя обжигающую боль, которая ударяет по и так обострённым чувствам, заставляя меня обратиться и зарычать в никуда.   
  
      В следующий же момент я чувствую, как мне заламывают руки и опрокидывают на землю, вжимая ухом в осеннюю грязь. Скотт.  
  
— Джексон, дыши, — с лёгким рыком выдыхает он, пытаясь меня успокоить. Да вот только чёрта с два я буду слушаться его.  
— Скотт! — Стайлз останавливается рядом с ним, опираясь на колени в попытках отдышаться. Слабак.  
  
      Не дождавшись окончания их очередной дружелюбной болтовни, я вырываюсь из захвата и опрокидываю Скотта на землю, вслед за чем вперёд порывается подружка Стилински, которую тот осаждает.   
  
— Держи свою сучку при себе, Стилински, — рычу я, превращаясь обратно, чем отчасти радую Скотта, но ещё больше раздражаю Малию.  
— Джексон, — начинает МакКолл, подходя ближе, — нам всем сейчас тяжело…  
— Вы обещали беречь её! — срываюсь на полурык я, распугивая нескольких воронов неподалёку. — Особенно ты, Стилински! — поворачиваюсь я в сторону парня. — Ты ведь так мнил себя её лучшим другом, чуть ли не клялся мне в том, что глаз с неё не спустишь! Где ты был?  
  
      Стилински моментально забывает как дышать, а его зрачки расширяются так широко, как только можно. Надеюсь, он будет в таком состоянии до конца своих дней, которые, в чём я очень уверен, наступят очень скоро. Ощущая волны его наступающей паники, я сдаю назад, направляясь к своему дому. Мне нужно пережить это без фальшивых друзей и жалостливых взглядов.  
  
— Не смей больше попадаться мне на глаза, Стилински, — предупреждаю я, прежде чем сорваться на бег.   
  
  


_Radiohead — Jigsaw Falling Into Place_

  
  
— Ты знаешь, где её комната, — с лёгким поглаживанием по моему плечу просипела Алисия, пропуская меня к лестнице наверх спустя неделю похорон Лекс. Я киваю, понимая, что поднимаюсь в комнату своей лучшей подруги в последний раз в своей жизни. — Может, чай? — раздаётся из-за спины вопрос женщины, на что я отвечаю отрицательно — хочется расправиться со всем этим как можно быстрее. — Или чего покрепче?  
— Нет, спасибо, — безжизненным голосом отзываюсь я. — Я быстро.  
— Не торопись, — нежно одёргивает меня Алисия, заставляя обернуться, — всё время в твоём распоряжении.  
  
      Я киваю, пытаясь сморгнуть вновь нахлынувшие и застывшие слёзы, и останавливаюсь перед дверью в её комнату, нервно сжимая дверную ручку. Это гораздо тяжелее, чем я думал; всё происходящее кажется сном, кошмаром, от которого хочется проснуться. Если бы всё было так просто…  
  
      Вдохнув, я поворачиваю ручку и открываю дверь, зажмуриваясь в попытке не нарушить целостность комнаты, которая, возможно, будет совсем другой через некоторое время, и закрываю дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной.   
  
      На счёт три открываю глаза, оглядывая помещение — всё так, как было в момент моего последнего пребывания здесь, за исключением пары новых фотографий на стене над кроватью — одна со Стайлзом, снятая, видимо, совсем недавно, а вторая с Эрикой — ещё из детского сада. Фотография совсем старая, выцветшая, с помятыми краями; наверно, нашла её — не так давно Александра жаловалась мне, что не могла найти что-то, что напоминало бы об Эрике — той самой тихой дружелюбной Эрике, которая была её подругой до своего превращения.   
  
      Улыбнувшись сквозь слёзы, я провожу пальцем по очертаниям лица Александры на более новой фотографии, и осматриваюсь вокруг — над окном висят гирлянды цветных фонарей, обычно включающиеся самой Лекс около девяти часов вечера.   
  
      Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на настенные часы — через двадцать минут уже будет нужное время, но я тянусь к штекеру сейчас, вставляя его в розетку. Комната освещается нежным розовым цветом, возвращая меня в прошлое. Сколько же времени мы с Александрой провели здесь, при свете этих фонариков! И всё утекло сквозь пальцы гораздо быстрее, чем я мог себе представить.   
  
      На кровати стоит небольшая картонная коробка с моим именем на крышке, написанным размашистым почерком Лекс. Алисия сказала, что Лекс собрала это всё для меня до того, как умерла, потому что знала исход своей истории. Если быть честным, то я очень боюсь её открывать, потому что не хочу терять контроль над собой, своими эмоциями, и возможным превращением; полнолуние слишком близко, чтобы я мог себя сдерживать сильнее, чем обычно.   
  
      Я аккуратно присаживаюсь на кровать, не переставая сводить глаз с фотографий, развешанных по стенам, которые так и напоминают о хороших воспоминаниях и одной потерянной жизни. Фрагменты воспоминаний всплывают с ужасающей быстротой, заставляя меня вновь прослезиться.   
  
— Джексон, ты там в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает мать Александры из-за двери, не решаясь войти.  
— Да, миссис Да Коста, — отзываюсь я, — спасибо. Я скоро уйду.  
— Не торопись, сынок, — уже более спокойным голосом продолжает Алисия, — ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь. Ладно, не буду тебе мешать, — отвечает она из-за двери, и спускается вниз.   
  
      Я разуваюсь, залезая на кровать с ногами, и опираюсь о стену, одной рукой захватывая предписанное мне. Руки дрожат так сильно, что дыхание начинает сбиваться, и я снова начинаю бояться потери контроля, которая в моём состоянии может грозить мне чем угодно.   
  
      Розовое освещение меняется на зелёное, и я включаю настольную лампу, стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы видеть более чётко.   
  
      Дрожащими пальцами я поддеваю крышку, откладывая её в сторону и всматриваюсь в содержимое коробки. Она наполнена фотокарточками, аксессуарами и одним белоснежно-белым конвертом.   
  
      У Лекс была привычка — она печатала все фотографии на бумагу, боясь того, что когда-нибудь все её жёсткие диски полетят и снесут всю информацию. Я постоянно смеялся над этим, считая её хобби бесполезным занятием, но сейчас, просматривая каждый снимок, я понимаю, что она была безумно права. В этой небольшой коробке теперь находятся годы воспоминаний, которые она отдаёт мне, за невозможностью воспользоваться ими самой.   
  
      Наша самая первая общая фотография, сделанная через год после знакомства — мы в лесу, возле небольшого озера, которое высохло пару лет назад. Лекс очень любила то место — приходила каждый раз, когда дома становилось слишком тяжело, а её мама поднимала весь город на поиски. И, как всегда, находил её только я. Каждый раз, конечно, Алисия заявлялась ко мне с полицейскими, желая выпытать у меня её заветное место, но я никогда не сдавал подругу.   
  
      Я выдыхаю тихий смешок, вспоминая. Как раньше всё было просто — ничего сверхъестественного, никаких убийств, ничего; жизнь была лёгкой и простой по сравнению с тем, какой дурдом происходит сейчас.  
  
      И ещё фотография, и ещё одна, и ещё… Десятки фотографий, снятых либо мной, либо Лекс на наши фотоаппараты и телефоны; годы волшебных моментов, проведённых бок о бок. И чем старше мы становимся, тем чаще Лекс смотрит не в камеру, а на меня. А в тех случаях, когда она смотрит в камеру, смотрю на неё уже я. Господи, и как я раньше этого не замечал?  
  
      Горячие слёзы скользят по щёкам вниз, падая на края фотографии, и я быстро их стираю рукавом своего свитера. Не хватает ещё испортить последнее материальное, что осталось.   
  
      Я натыкаюсь на полароидный снимок трёхлетней давности. Был Хэллоуин. На снимке мы с Лекс обнимаемся на крыльце её дома. Я помню это так ярко, словно это произошло вчера.  
  
  
 _— Посмотрите-ка, дети, — смеётся Лекс, раздавая каждому их конфеты, — в вашей компании есть кто-то жадный! — и показывает на меня пальцем.  
  
      Гурьба соседских детей оглядывается на меня, и мне ничего не остаётся, как признать своё поражение и пройти вперёд.  
  
— Ты приходишь сюда с кучей детей для того, чтобы попросить конфет? А ты не староват для этого? — смеётся Лекс, откидывая прядь ядовито-зелёных волос парика назад.  
— Признаю, есть немного, — улыбаюсь я, раздавая полученные конфеты детям, — это ваша доля. Я действительно для этого староват._  
  
  
      Александра каждый Хэллоуин наряжалась слишком уж классически — ведьмой. Правда, каждый раз у неё был разный цвет волос и макияж, но стандартный набор — шляпа и длинное чёрное платье в пол — оставались неизменными. В тот Хэллоуин я был Бэтменом.   
  
      Фотографии Александры, которые она делала самостоятельно, или же групповые снимки с ребятами из нашей школы — всё здесь. И всё для меня. Также здесь мелькают снимки только моего довольного лица каждый раз, когда я что-нибудь ем. Дома у меня, у Александры, в забегаловке неподалёку, в школьной столовой… Она любила фотографировать людей, когда они едят, вне зависимости от того, нравится им это или нет. Не знаю, зачем ей самой это было нужно, но факт остаётся фактом — это ей нравилось.   
  
      У неё сравнительно много наших общих фотографий для человека, которому запрещали общаться с другим объектом фокуса камеры. Чертовка.   
  
      Заканчивая просматривать фотографии, я открываю небольшую коробочку, обёрнутую в тёмно-зелёную бумагу. Внутри лежит серебряное кольцо Лекс, которое я подарил ей очень давно, а рядом — маленькая записка:  _Прости, оно стало слишком мало ;)_.  
  
      Руки снова начинают трястись, когда я аккуратно вкладываю кольцо на своё место и провожу кончиками пальцев по белоснежной обложке конверта. Судорожно выдыхаю, прежде чем раскрыть конверт.  
  
      Лист формата А4 аккуратно сложен внутри, и исписан полностью с обеих сторон с идеальной ровностью. Едва завидя первые строки письма, слёзы вновь накатываются, застывая в краях глаз.  
  
  


_Джексон, если ты это читаешь, значит, я уже мертва._  
Я пишу это письмо поздней ночью того вечера, когда ты перестал быть безумной ящерицей, грозящей убить всех и вся вокруг себя.   
Я прекрасно осознаю возможный риск своей смерти от твоих рук или от рук (или лап, это не так уж и важно) твоих новых сверхъестественных друзей.  
В случае если я умерла по какой-то другой «счастливой» случайности, которая является не странной зверюгой, пришедшей в наш город уничтожить всё существующее, то…  
Посмейся как следует, пожалуйста.  
Если в конверте находится больше одного письма — знай, я делала дополнения. Если нет — всё сказано уже здесь.   
Я очень рада за всё то, что ты сделал. Для себя, меня, родителей.   
Всё не столь важно, главное — чтобы ты был счастлив. (Хотя, если ты это читаешь, то ты уже не так счастлив, верно?)  
Джексон, пожалуйста, никогда не отчаивайся. Ты способен на многое. И я говорила тебе это не один раз. Надеюсь, ты всё-таки это уяснил.  
Все фотографии я оставляю тебе. Я буду пополнять эту коробку каждый месяц, когда буду находить что-то очень важное (по моему мнению) для нас обоих.   
Если некоторые из них тебе не нужны — отдай их людям, которые изображены на них помимо меня, ладно? Считай это моей последней волей.  
И знай, если я не сказала тебе этого при жизни — я люблю тебя.  
Я люблю тебя больше, чем просто друга, Джексон.  
Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я скажу тебе это самостоятельно. Если нет — прости меня.  
<…>  
Александра Да Коста, девушка, которая тебя любила.  
Встретимся где-нибудь там.

 


End file.
